103rd (Lancashire) Regiment, Royal Artillery
|branch= |type=Royal Artillery |role= Field support |size= RHQ, 4 Batteries |command_structure=1st Artillery Brigade |garrison= Greater Manchester / Jubilee Barracks, St Helens |nickname=The North West Gunners / #TEAM103 |motto=Ubique – Everywhere. Quo Fas et Gloria Ducunt – Where Right and Glory Lead. |colors=105mm Light Gun – The Colours of the Royal Regiment of Artillery are its Guns or Weapon Systems. When on parade on Ceremonial occasions the Guns and Weapon Systems are to be accorded the same compliments as the Standards, Guidons and Colours of the Cavalry and Infantry. |march=The Royal Artillery Slow March |equipment=L118 Light Gun |battles= |anniversaries=1st April 1967 |decorations= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Cap Badge |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label= TRF |identification_symbol_3= |identification_symbol_3_label= Brigade Flash }} 103rd (Lancashire Artillery Volunteers) Regiment Royal Artillery is part of the Army Reserve and primarily has sub-units throughout the Greater Manchester and Merseyside area of the North-West of England, in recent years it has extended its footprint to Wolverhampton, Isle of Man, Carlisle and Nottingham. Its purpose is to provide reinforcements for units that use the 105 mm L118 Light Gun. Formation The Lancashire Artillery Volunteers were first raised in 1859 as part of the Volunteer Force raised in response to threats of French Invasion. A total of 23 Artillery companies were raised initially. However, in Manchester, numerous units that would later form the Lancashire Artillery Gunners had existed from as early as 1804, when the Duke of Gloucester inspected the Heaton Artillery Volunteers before they were shipped off to the fronts of the Napoleonic Wars. 20th Century History Officers and men of the Lancashire Artillery Volunteers continued to give service during the two world wars of the 20th Century. In 1967, some of these units were amalgamated to form 103rd (Lancashire Artillery Volunteers) Light Air Defence Regiment Royal Artillery (Volunteers). Its units were Headquarters Battery at Liverpool, 208 (3rd West Lancashire) Light Air Defence Battery at Liverpool and 209 (The Manchester Artillery) Light Air Defence Battery at Manchester. In 1969 213 (South Lancashire Artillery) Light Air Defence Battery was formed at St Helens and joined the regiment. In 1976, the regiment changed its designation to 103rd (Lancashire Artillery Volunteers) Air Defence Regiment Royal Artillery (Volunteers) upon being equipped with the Blowpipe missile air-defense weapon. Then, in 1986, 216 (The Bolton Artillery) Battery was formed at Bolton and joined the regiment. In 1992, as a result of the Options for Change, the regiment lost one Air-Defence Battery (213 Air-Defense Battery, which was amalgamated with HQ Battery at St Helens) and Regimental Headquarters were moved from Deysbrooke Barracks, Liverpool, to St. Helens to be co-located with HQ Battery. Modern-Day In 2001, the regiment transferred from Air Defence to the Field Artillery as a Light Gun Regiment. Under Army 2020, 209 (Manchester & St Helens) Battery Royal Artillery increased to a battery size. 210 (Staffordshire) Battery Royal Artillery, based in Wolverhampton, joined this regiment from 106th (Yeomanry) Regiment Royal Artillery, and re-roled to a light gun battery. 103 Regiment is paired with the regular 4th Regiment RA under the 1st Artillery Brigade. Batteries The batteries are as follows: * Regimental Headquarters at St. Helens * 208th (3rd West Lancashire) Battery Royal Artillery, based in Liverpool * 209th (The Manchester and St Helens Artillery) Battery Royal Artillery, based in Manchester * 210th (Staffordshire) Battery Royal Artillery, based in Wolverhampton * 216th (The Bolton Artillery) Battery Royal Artillery, based at Bolton Equipment The 103rd Regiment is equipped with the 105mm Light Gun, a versatile, air-portable and air-mobile artillery piece that can be carried around the battlefield slung under a SA 330 Puma or a CH-47 Chinook helicopter. It has been in service since 1975, when it was developed to replace the 105mm Pack howitzer. References Publications * Litchfield, Norman E H, and Westlake, R, 1982. The Volunteer Artillery 1859-1908, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham. * Litchfield, Norman E H, 1992. The Territorial Artillery 1908-1988, The Sherwood Press, Nottingham. External links * Official site Category:Royal Artillery regiments Category:Regiments of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations in Lancashire Category:Military units and formations in Manchester Category:Military units and formations established in 1859 London Category:1859 establishments in the United Kingdom